


Private Dancing

by TheBLQueen (RyderRirann)



Category: SoulWorker (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyderRirann/pseuds/TheBLQueen
Summary: Dancing is pretty fun. Lily really likes it.Not my usual content haha, but this was a request from a friend. FxF isn't my strong point, but I hope you guys still enjoy~
Relationships: Lily Bloomerchen/Haru Estia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Private Dancing

When I moved my right foot forward, Haru moved her left foot back.

"...Like this, Lily?" She asked me, staring straight into my eyes, searching intently for the confirmation she craved.

I gave it to her with a single nod. "Yes, but try not to stand so far away. It's easier if you're closer to me."

"But that's a little..."

"You're the one who wanted to learn, right? You just have to deal with it."

I ended up being the one to close the tiny gap between us. Haru almost backed up again. I'm not letting you get away so easily. I gripped her waist tighter and that was the only reminder she needed to stay still. This would be the absolute last position I'd picture myself to be in with Haru... or with any of the other SoulWorkers for that matter.

We're ballroom dancing.

Inside a hotel room.

Just the two of us.

...I think this whole thing is beyond foolish.

Grace City can't afford to hold a celebration after we subdued the Blazing Void in this area, yet here we are, getting prepared to dance at an unnecessarily lavish ball full of alcohol, gowns, tuxedos, _and the ones they're congratulating aren't old enough to drink._ It's merely an elaborate excuse for the higher-ups to finally drink themselves to a stupor.

Although this dancing part; I tried to convince Haru she didn't have to learn. She stayed steadfast and insisted that she wanted to at least have an idea of how to do it before attending the party. Who cares if the SoulWorkers don't know how to properly dance? We're here to fight. Not to make any fancy appearances. I already knew how to ballroom dance, yes, but that's beside the point. Even if I didn't, I'd still take the same stance.

I'm wasting my time here...

"Uh, so now what?" Haru lowered her voice from our close proximity. If I leaned an inch forward, our chests would be touching. Instead, it's the loose fabric of our t-shirts that made contact. It's the perfect practice attire; oversized shirts and some stretchy shorts. We'll wear our actual dresses when the ball begins.

"Try to maintain this distance when we start moving again. Follow my lead. I'll move my left foot first this time," I instructed Haru next. She murmured her agreement, and we resumed our slow dance around the tiny hotel room. The girl's form is tacky. Haru's unbelievably clumsy, but at the very least she hasn't stomped on my feet... yet. I'm glad we're both barefoot, so even if she did, it wouldn't hurt.

Haru did fine earlier keeping her eyes on my face, but now they're glued to the carpet below. "...Everyone at the celebration has to stand this close when dancing? It'll be strange. I know less than half of all the attendees."

"And everyone else will be in the same boat as you. That is normal for a ball this large. So keep your eyes up here," I physically lifted her by the chin so we're eye level again, "and stop watching your feet. That's considered rude, but you're an amateur, so most people _could_ look past that. If you want to master this, then you shouldn't be looking at your feet at all."

"Right," Haru's face turned beet red.

"Why the blush?"

"This is so awkward!" She stammered out.

"We can stop. Become a wallflower when everyone starts dancing. I'm sure Jin would keep you company since he'd literally die if he tried to dance with a girl."

Haru adamantly shook her head. "No. I have to set an example. You guys view me as the team leader along with the other SFL members... It'd look bad if I sit out on something like this."

If I wasn't holding her I would have put my forehead in my hand. "What a silly reason."

"I don't care if it is. I feel like I have to do this."

That's one thing that's admirable about Haru. She can make mistakes up the wazoo, but if she sets her mind on something, she'll see it through to the end. I have no choice but to comply. I sighed.

"Fine. Just keep up with me. After you get the Waltz down, it's pretty easy to pick up the other ones."

Haru emitted a gentle laugh when I gave in. "Thanks for this~"

"Yeah yeah..."

We continued the Waltz for another hour. Haru slowly got the hang of it. We had the occasional blunder here and there and a few foot stomps, but she did surprisingly well. It's definitely far from perfect. She's still too stiff, but no one could fully master a dance in a single day no matter how much of a natural they were. Haru was just... average. It suited her perfectly. We weren't at a snail's pace anymore and I could almost glide around the room with her.

Haru looked more comfortable since she got the basics down. "This isn't so bad!"

She's genuinely pleased with herself. Even I couldn't help but crack a grin. This was still a drag and I'd rather be doing other things, but it's nice seeing the person you're coaching picking up on a thing or two. "Dancing can be enjoyable, yes." I led us to a stopping point, and Haru took a short step back so she had enough room to stretch her arms up.

She was more eager than a kid in a candy store. "Can we try a different one now? They might do more than just a Waltz."

"Hmm... How about the Quickstep? That might be a nice change of pace," I tried suggesting. I also hadn't done that one in a long time, too, so it would be a good refresher for me.

"I'll do whatever you suggest," Haru beamed at me, and she already came closer on her own accord. That's better. I no longer have to keep her in place like I did at the start of all this.

"If the name isn't obvious enough, it's fast. Let's see if you get it right off the bat."

...Ah, I'm having a bit of fun too. I can't keep lying to myself. This ball thing is way too over the top, but if the SFL insists we have to hold it, I may as well try my best to make the most of it. Hopefully, it'll be as fun as it is now with our easygoing leader. Haru only nodded to my suggestion and with no warning, I started the energetic dance. The Waltz made us look like we were floating. This time we're darting from place to place with the Quickstep, but it still has a methodical flow to it. All ballroom dances, in their simplest forms, are merely patterns that you have to memorize. And the more you memorize, the more creative you can get with your movements. You could throw in a little hip swing on occasion. When I swung my own, Haru copied me with a tiny one herself. You could twirl your partner if you're on the same wavelength, too. I'm shorter than Haru but I can try it anyway-

I instantly regretted it. This room is too small. I didn't realize the bed was _right there._

My blunder brought us both crashing down onto it with Haru trapping me on top.

"Haha~ Whoops," I laughed. This was rare even for me. The only times I ever laugh is when I'm fighting my enemies...

Now that I think about it, that's depressing.

Haru laughed along with me. "We were so close to nailing it all in one go!"

"Uhuh. Now get off of me and let's try again."

She did the exact opposite. Haru stayed where she was and... What?

Where does she think she's looking?!

"...Hey, you're cuter when you laugh like that. Is this where Toru got the 'Dearest Lily' name from?"

"I should push you off for saying that. I don't need three people using that name."

"Why haven't you pushed me off yet?"

"I... Uh... That would be rude."

Haru readjusted herself so her legs surrounded me on both sides. Even if I wanted to leave, now I can't. I guess it has been a while since we've been able to be alone. I'm not that much of a dunce to not pick up on hints but really, this was supposed to be a dance lesson and not...

She slid her hand under my shirt. _So warm._

"You're sure it's not because you wanted me to do _this?"_ Haru caressed my side, and eventually pushed her way up to rub over my bra.

"I'm pretty positive." I merely sighed into her touch but let her do as she wanted. This isn't bad. Far from it. I like her hand, but goodness... She's quite eager right now. Maybe that's why Haru was so flustered about the closeness earlier. She knew she was going to pull off something like _this._ Well, whatever ounce of nervousness she had was gone. She's happily looking at my body and rubbing it without a care in the world.

"Aww... Alright. You're no fun at all~" Haru eventually retreated and rolled off of me to give me some space, "but the dancing stuff is cool. It's not that hard, so I should be fine now with just knowing the basics, thanks."

Wait...

She stopped.

I thought she'd keep going! I suppose I was probably too standoffish there. I'll have to get her to come back...

I kinda want it, too.

"I didn't say you could stop," I propped myself on an elbow to face her. My shirt was still disheveled. Hell, even my bra was a bit out of place from Haru's insistent groping.

"You didn't make yourself sound like you were interested," she sighed tiredly.

"I know. My fault. So make me feel good already. Hurry up."

"Ha, you're so bossy~"

Haru still pulled me into a kiss anyway. It's been too long since we shared one this deep. She's swallowing me whole. Oxygen is scarce. All I can do is uselessly cling to her while she grabbed fistfuls of my hair, holding me in place. _You don't have to grip that hard, Haru. I'm not going anywhere._

I want more.

"Lily, you keep wiggling your hips..." Haru breathlessly panted into my neck.

"Gee, I wonder why- Ah~?"

This time, Haru didn't beat around the bush and she used both her hands to attack my breasts. She cupped them through the thin, lace fabric of my bra, before using her thumbs to tease my nipples over it. It sent pleasant jolts down my spine. I can't help but stifle a curse, and my strength left me as I let Haru climb on top of me again. My shirt became really annoying so I took that off and tossed it to who knows where.

Haru took the liberty of unhooking my bra for me. "They're small and cute just like you."

I tried my best to give her the most deadpan look. "So what of it?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud~"

With my breasts free, she enthusiastically went for the both of them. She toyed with one between her fingers and the other became enraptured in the warm, wet, _comfortable_ confinement of her mouth. The pleasure's more intense when nothing is blocking the way of direct touch. I groaned and pat the top of Haru's head.

"O-of all the things you're skilled at, it's this." I hissed through my clenched teeth.

Haru grinned at me. I'd love to wipe that cheeky look off her face, but she does look pretty cute like that.

Her playful fingers turned to harsh pinching. She'd squeeze the nub and pull it upwards, I'd moan, and then she'd stop to repeat the process. Haru flicked the other with her tongue before running circles on the areola... The ticklish sensation felt nice on its own, but then she bit it. I couldn't predict that. I let out a pathetic sounding whine. It feels way too good...

I somehow forgot that Haru had another hand because my body jolted when she snuck her free one between my legs.

"With how wet you are you can probably come without me touching you down there." Haru murmured against my breast.

"As if...!"

If she thinks she can get away with only teasing my nipples then she must truly be an idiot.

Haru hummed, pulled her mouth away, and caught me in another heated kiss. Two can play at that game. I kissed her back as furiously as I could in an attempt to punish her for saying something so stupid. My efforts earned me some tiny muffled sounds; I smirked into her mouth and kept up the pressure to make her cry more.

She brought her hands back to my breasts. My shortlived victory left in that instant. She alternated squishing my nipples with her thumbs again and quick flicks. The sensations all shot down to the warmth gathering at my crotch. I dropped my guard so she could control my mouth again. It's too much... I can't...

"Mfff!"

I like how she waited for my climax to start before finally _touching the place._ Her fingers ran between the lips of my clothed extremities. That made the orgasm stronger. My hips had a mind of their own and I ground into her hand. 

I actually... did that...

"I thought I was desperate but I clearly have competition," Haru's voice wavered; no doubt from my extremely embarrassing display.

"No, you're just really good at this."

"Thanks, Lily~" She looks so smug. In a few minutes, she won't be looking like that when I get my hands on her...

I sat up. Haru moved to allow me to do it. "You strip, too. I don't want to be the only one topless."

"Yes ma'am," She agreed without putting up much of a fight, tossed her shirt and bra away, and sat back down on the bed.

...Haru's truly beautiful. I've seen her in the nude multiple times before. It's a sight I'll never grow bored of even if it's ingrained in my mind.

I've stared enough.

It's about time I make her scream.

I crawled to the headboard of the bed and beckoned Haru to come with me with a curl of my finger. She did so while smiling softly in the process.

"Just sit there. I'll handle everything."

Her only reply was a tiny head nod. She has the tendency to be shy when I lead... It's ok. I find it incredibly endearing.

I decided to waste no time at all and aim directly for the place I knew would make her feel good; her most sensitive heat... She's already drenched and I'm touching her over the shorts. Haru spread her legs to make my job easier. I bit my tongue. I tried really hard to not tease her about her excitement, the tempt was great, but I bared with it. I'm proud of myself for that~ If I said anything she'd get too nervous and insist that she'll lead again...

It's happened too many times to count.

I instead used a single finger to stimulate her clit. I swapped between circular motions and drawing lines down her clothed slit. Haru huffed and shut her eyes.

"Let's get these off."

She nodded, still unable to show me her amber irises. That motion was all I needed to see to know I was ok to continue.

Haru lifted her legs for me so I could slide off both the shorts and her panties. The area was freshly shaved. She prepared for this. How sweet, but also sinful at the same time. I wasn't expecting sex when I thought we were only going to practice ballroom dancing, but Haru clearly had other plans.

There's no point in keeping her waiting any longer... Directly touching her brought a tiny sigh out of Haru, and she crumbled up the sheets in her hands. 

"Y-you can go inside if you want to," the beet-red girl announced.

"That's the intention," I hummed back, and kissed the tip of her nose. Haru gave me a nervous chuckle back. Being able to see someone who's supposed to be the leader of our group like this is quite the treat.

I settled with massaging her outer labia with my fingers, my other hand kept her thighs apart. I slowly worked my way to her inner folds and gave her clit a short-lived squeeze between my fingers to make the pleasure fleeting, before retreating to rub over her glistening entrance. She's getting wetter by the second with my slow foreplay. I tried kissing her neck next and drew a line with my tongue up to her earlobe.

"Lily..." Her quivering voice called my name. She didn't have to say anything else. It's clearly a plea for more.

"Yeah."

I slid two digits into her entrance. Haru groaned quietly, and her arms immediately went up to rest on my shoulders. I didn't move them at all until her body slackened against the headboard again.

She's the most sensitive here... If I hook my fingers upwards just a little deeper I should hit it. Before that, I did some gentle in-and-out thrusts feeling her walls squeeze tightly against my fingers as if trying to trap me there. Haru panted softly in my ear.

Just a little more...

"A-ah!" A cry louder than her tiny moans pierced my ears. I can't help but smirk. I stopped my motions and ground my fingers against the spot that drove her mad. All I have to do is couple this with a few clit rubs using my thumb...

She leaned backward and gripped the sheets again. "Yah~ T-there...!"

With the way she kept trying to push her hips towards me, I knew she was close. I don't rub any harder or softer than what I'm doing now. Haru likes it this way, so I'll keep at it until she reaches her inevitable climax. These parts are always my favorite; being able to see Haru lose herself to such a primal process. Someone as gentle, but fearless as she is...

I picked up my head to watch her face twist in bliss, she froze, and came down hard on my hand. My fingers were completely soaked in her clear fluids. I gave her some weaker strokes before finally withdrawing them from her insides.

"You did well," I complimented her. I say this every time I lead. You'd think repeating the same words over and over would make them lose their meaning, but apparently, Haru finds them comforting. She likes it when I tell her how she did. In that case, it doesn't matter what I think. If this helps her then I'll keep doing it.

"I-I'm glad," she sighed once she gathered her breath and she finally, _finally_ opened her eyes. Poor thing. I hope she won't feel so shy about this someday. I really like seeing them focus on me...

She laughed, sat up a bit, and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "...Nice dancing session. I learned a lot~"

"Are you talking about the actual dancing or what we just did now?"

"Both? Kinda..."

"You're quite the jokester." I playfully fluffed up her hair with the clean hand before pulling away. "Let me wash my hands. I'll be back."

"O-oh, Lily!"

She caught me before I could slip into the bathroom.

"Really... Thanks for the dancing lessons and what we just did, too. It feels like these moments we spend with each other are too rare nowadays."

That made me feel both unbelievably happy and annoyed at the same time. I'm glad she felt that way. I do, too, but she's right. Our private times are so fleeting nowadays. That's the life of a SoulWorker, I suppose.

"You can thank me by showing me what all you learned today at the ball," I smiled at her. Haru gave me a heartwarming one in return.

"Will do, Lily~"


End file.
